


Us Against The World

by pandora13raven95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora13raven95/pseuds/pandora13raven95
Summary: Yuuri read some articles... that he really shouldn't have. Now, filled with anxiety, he can't sleep. Thankfully Makkachin and Victor are there to help. (Very short, one shot, getting back into this whole writing thing!)





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction since I finished university... I'm trying to get back into this, I know it won't be the BEST but please be kind! Thank you for reading! :D  
> Also sorry that it's so short, but on top of everything else I'm ill. but I really just wanted to get back to it! It's been too long!

Yuuri rolled over in bed and sighed gently, careful not to wake his husband sleeping next to him. It was the third night in the row when he couldn’t fall asleep. Why the hell did I read that article? He thought to himself. After rolling over a few more times, he gave up and went to the bathroom. Makkachin followed him whimpering quietly. She was always the first to know when something was wrong with Yuuri. She knew before Victor did, and sometimes even Yuuri. 

“Baby girl, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” Yuuri reassured the dog giving her a little ear scratch. “Go back to sleep with Vitya.”

Makkachin whimpered again, but eventually did as she was told. Yuuri smiled at the dog as she trotted back into the bedroom. His smile soon faded as his mind reminded him of the article. He rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t a pretty sight. His hair was all over the place, his eyes had bags under them… he felt SO tired. He really needed to sleep. If his mind could only shut up for few hours and let him get some rest. 

He cursed himself for reading that article. He should have learnt by now not to read things about himself on the internet. Those people didn’t have all the facts, they made stuff up just to shock people and he knew, marrying Victor was going to attract more media attention. But it still hurt… it hurt when he read that some people actually believed that he only married Victor so that he could get more famous. It hurt when he read that some people thought that Victor deserved SO much better than some dime a dozen figure skater like Yuuri Katsuki. It hurt when he read that this season should be his last, because let’s face it, he is getting older and not any better…

Deep down he knew, all of those articles were lies…but it hurt, so much. The more he thought about them, the more his anxiety started to build up. He could hear himself starting to breathe louder, his breaths coming quicker and shallow. 

Yuuri gripped the edge of the sink with both of his palms.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay” he tried to reassure himself. “this will pass, and you’ll be okay. I will be okay.” 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri jumped at the familiar voice saying his name. He didn’t answer, neither did he turn around. He just stood there frozen. “Makkachin woke me up, I thought something was off when I saw that you weren’t in bed.” 

“She’s…she’s a smart girl.” Yuuri managed to say in between breaths. 

“Baby, why aren’t you in bed? Are you okay?” Victor asked concerned but didn’t move either. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I just need a minute.” Yuuri answered his breathing quickening. 

“Are you having a panic attack?” Victor asked. Yuuri only managed to nod his head yes. 

“Is there anything I can do for you to make it easier?” Victor offered with a soft voice. 

With all the strength that he had, Yuuri turned around to face Victor. Tears were now running down his face. “Vitya?” he asked softly.

“Yes my love?” Victor asked, pain at seeing his husband like this evident on his face.

“Will you just hold me? Tell me it’ll be okay?”

Without another word Victor moved closer to Yuuri and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Of course everything will be okay. We have each other, no matter what. Ya lyublyu tebya.”

“I love you too Vitya, so much.”

“Do you want to tell me what triggered you?” Victor asked after kissing Yuuri on the top of the head again.

“I…I was just reading some articles and-”

“Baby” Victor interrupted him. “We talked about this.”

“I know, I know. It just appeared in my suggestions and I got curious and-”

“Fuck them.” Yuuri jumped ever so slightly. He was not used to Victor swearing…ever. “They don’t know anything about us, about what we have. They don’t know anything about you or me. They don’t know how you make me pancakes every Saturday and bring them to me in bed. They don’t know that you know my exact coffee order when we go to Starbucks. They don’t know that you spend all of your free time on the ice, just so you can be the best, even though you already are. They don’t know anything and they make stuff up, only what he have is true.”

“Vitya…” Yuuri began to say.

“I told you this on the day we got married and I’ll say it again, sometimes the world may be against us, but as long as we have each other we are invincible.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Yuuri wrapped his hands around Victor’s waist and pulled himself closer.

“Yuuri, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Victor said smiling at his husband once they broke apart for air. Yuuri blushed and Victor laughed. “I love that after two years of MARRIGE you still blush when I complement you, it’s adorable!”

“I can’t help it…”

“Now, as your coach, I should say that it’s three in the morning and you need to go to sleep because you have training in the morning, but as your husband, I have an idea for some other activity that involves a bed.”Victor winked at Yuuri. 

“Or the couch, or the bathroom floor, or the shower, or the-” Victor stopped him by pulling him in for another kiss. 

“So, where first?” Victor asked and grinned.


End file.
